CORE C: Clinical Resources Core This core will provide centralized recruitment of subjects with systemic lupus erythematosus, incomplete lupus erythematosus, and healthy controls for use in this Center of Research Translation. Dedicated personnel will be responsible for all aspects of subject enrollment into this CORT, including compliance with human subjects protection regulations. The Clinical Core will administer standardized clinical and epidemiological questionnaires and obtain the subject's medical history and laboratory information. The Core will process blood samples for use in these studies and will store DNA, RNA, serum, and plasma. The Specific Aims of the Clinical Core are: 1. Recruitment of subjects with systemic lupus erythematosus, incomplete lupus syndromes, and healthy controls. 2. Collection of demographic, clinical, and epidemiological data with storage in a secure, confidential database. 3. Collection and storage of DNARNA, plasma, and serum for distribution to researchers in the CORT These activities will be carried out as part of the existing Dallas Regional Autoimmune Disease Registry in order to leverage the infrastructure that is already in place. By providing these services as a Core, the interaction with subjects will be more effective and economical, with greater quality control.